Transformations
by Icy Riddle
Summary: 7th year for the gang and their friend... And a interesting romance, including Transformations...
1. Default Chapter Title

Transformations—Part I  
  
  
Sirius Black and Icy Riddle strode from the castle onto the sweeping green lawn of Hogwarts. It was the beginning of their last year at school. Icy and Sirius snuck behind a grove of trees and Sirius was beaming with pride. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. His nose was about half an inch from hers as he whispered excitedly.   
  
"Icy, this is everything I've ever wanted. It flies and its fast and you'll love it! You can't tell anyone or they'd likely kick me out of Hogwarts. Alright?"  
  
"I wouldn't rat on you, Sirius!" Icy laughed as they heard footsteps. They froze.  
  
"Sirius! Icy! Have you any idea what kind of idea this gives me?" James and Remus burst out of the bushes.  
  
Sirius let out a held breath. All four laughed as Sirius let go of the death grip he had on Icy's arms.  
  
"Well I can't say we're totally innocent of that, but I had to show her the Harley." Sirius smirked and whispered "Dissendium!"  
  
A glittering motorcycle appeared before their eyes. It was huge and black and it glittered in the fading sunlight. Icy gazed at it awkwardly. Sirius would be in loads of trouble if anyone found it. But, it looked like an easy way to escape Hogwarts, maybe go out on weekends, but it would be hard to mask.  
  
Icy remembered the reason Sirius had brought her out here. It was Saturday, and they were trying to go out for some food. Sirius held her tightly with his arm as he whispered something to James. A large, humorous grin began to spread across James's face.  
  
Sirius helped Icy onto the Harley and swung his leg over.  
  
"Hold on tight!" He beamed and Icy smiled back, throwing her arms around his waist and locking her fingers.  
  
He pumped the gas and pressed a tiny gold button. The motorcycle disappeared, and Icy realized she couldn't see herself or Sirius. He had put in an invisibility mechanism. That fox! She thought and held on tight.  
  
The motorcycle shot into the air, Icy's golden locks streaming out behind her. Sirius looked back at her with a goofy grin and dodged a few geese, who looked puzzled as he zoomed by.  
  
"It's still 5 o' clock," she thought, "No one will miss us till 8 or 9. We have time." When Icy was with Sirius, she always felt on the brink of trouble, but Sirius's mischievous gaze would melt her the second they did anything.  
  
Sirius slipped down into a field and presses the gold button; everything appeared again. They set of across the field and onto a small road. Icy grabbed her wand and flicked it, conjuring two helmets. Sirius winked and they slipped them on. They soon approached a small diner, where they abandoned their magical get-up and walked in.  
  
"Hey AJ!" A waiter called to Sirius. "Who's the gal?"  
  
"This is Annie everyone," he said, elbowing her in the ribs. She caught on and waved sweetly. A cook winked and the waiter directed them to a small table. Sirius sat down and she sat across from him.  
  
"They have a great hamburger, but their mashed potatoes aren't bad either. Excellent French fries. Waiter!"  
  
"A Coke with a hamburger and French fries."  
  
"I'll take the same with a Dr Pepper." She smiled. The waiter wrote it down and skipped off to the kitchen.  
  
"Well ANNIE, how's school going?" Sirius said loudly, with his trademark smile.  
  
"Great AJ, great." Icy felt foolish, but their food came and they ate in silence. Sirius finally finished his fries.  
  
"Hu hant hessert Hicy? He said, chewing happily on his last bite.  
  
"Strawberry pie looks good."  
  
"Okay," he said, swallowing. "A strawberry pie good man!"  
  
After they finished, Sirius led her outside, arm and arm. He helped her on the motorcycle, but as he lifted her up, their lips brushed. Sirius put his hands on her shoulders gently, and pulled her close. Then he swung on with a happy expression his face.  
  
Sirius and Icy flew back invisibly and landed in a sweeping curve onto the great lawn on Hogwarts. They hid the Harley and walked back, doing the skip from the Wizard of Oz. As Sirius opened the doors tot he castle, his eyes fixed on the beautiful orangish full moon. His gleeful face dropped and he closed the door quickly.  
  
"Ehh… Icy, I left something in the bike, I'll be right back." Sirius looked pained, as if he was in a hurry.  
  
"Whatever. See you tonight, dude." She said smiling. Sirius's smile looked fixed as he slipped out again. Icy opened the door a crack. She saw Sirius draw his wand and tap it to between his eyes. In a gentle pop, a huge shaggy dog looked around and raced for the Whomping Willow.  
  
Icy staggered back in shock. She would have fainted if she hadn't been scared by running into someone. It was James Potter.  
  
"Icy. What are you doing here?"  
  
"James! Oh we just got back and Sirius left something. I was just going back to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Icy knew her eyes were probably giving her away, but she ran off, vaguely seeing James with his hands on his hips, staring after her before he opened the doors.  
  
She sputtered the password and ran to her room. "LILY!" Lily looked up, a bottle of color-changing nail polish lying beside her on the bed.  
  
"I have got to talk to you!" She muttered, Lily capped the polish and followed with her fingers outstretched.  
  
"Lily. Sirius is an Animagi!"  
  
"Well duh! So is Peter and James. Didn't they tell you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'd think Sirius was planning on telling you. You know about Remus, right?"  
  
"Yah, I'm not totally clueless. He told me that when I told him about my dad." She smiled, remembering her first friend at Hogwarts.  
  
"Okay. But, the 4, they go around the school. And they do stuff, on the full moon."  
  
"They always did disappear then didn't they? I should have guessed they had something going."  
  
Icy said goodnight to Lily and strode out to the common room. They had a few spell books out for reading and Icy picked one up. She flipped through.  
  
"Animagi… here it is. To become an Animagi, brew this potion and take by the light of the full moon. You will be an animal for 12 hours and then you will be able to change at will. You will need a bit of your animal (nail, hair, etc…)" Icy read under her breath.  
  
She gathered the simple ingredients from the student potion cupboard and stole out to a broken-down old bathroom. Tossing herself past the wailing child ghost she tossed her collapsible cauldron into form and ran some water into it. She added the ingredients one by one and then picked up the small bit of unicorn mane. She had grabbed it from an old wand someone had thrown away. In a burst of silvery smoke she ladled out a glass of the potion.  
  
She took the cup and stared at it. In a flash, she brought it to her lips and held it bottoms up.  
  
The sweet taste of the potion was the last thing she tasted before she fell asleep in the last stall. Her silvery mane brushed past her eyes as she fell asleep. The glass fell slowly and shattered beside her.  
  
"Icy! Wake up! Wake up!" She heard Sirius's voice. A dark figure was in the line of her blurred vision. It grabbed her and stood her up against him.  
  
"Sirius, I want to sleep…"  
  
"Icy, what did you take? Are you okay?" Sirius asked, concern masking his usually happy voice.  
  
Icy fell into his arms, drifting away from consciousness, she felt him scoop her up and carry her to the common room.  
  
She awoke, several hours later. It was dark, and her head was on Sirius's stomach. He had fallen asleep with her.  
  
She lay a hand on his head and brushed his long, black hair out of his face. He woke up and opened his eyes. He kissed her gently and they stood up. James had kipped on a chair, his legs sticking out on one end and his head the other. Lily was beside him and Remus on the other couch. Peter had fallen asleep in a hard wooden chair at the table. Sirius steered her to her bed where he sat down and opened his eyes, concern clouding the lively look usually gracing them.  
  
"Icy, did you try to kill yourself?"  
  
"No. It was just a potion. It didn't work. It just made me conk out. Oh Sirius, how'd you know to look in Myrtle's bathroom?"  
  
"Just thought that if you were trying to do something stupid, you'd go there."  
  
"Yah. It was a stupid potion. Not worth the trouble. Thanks for bringing me here."  
  
"No problem, Babe." Sirius smiled and they walked out to the common room. They fell asleep on the common room couch, waking around breakfast time.  
  
"Come on, up all you lazy bones."  
  
Icy, Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, and Remus tromped down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore and McGonagall were discussing a spell and Professor Binns was missing.  
  
Dumbledore stood up before breakfast was served.  
  
"I am sad to say dear Professor Anthony Binns has died. But, on the good side, his ghost agrees that he is still perfectly able to teach for as long as needed." Some students groaned and a new ghost drifted up to the High table. Icy frowned and tossed her blonde hair to her to her shoulder. Sirius grabbed her hand and she gave him a sappy look.   
  
The food appeared and they dug in.  
  
James was talking about the next day's Quidditch match.   
  
"WE HAVE TO BEAT SLYTHERIN! I cannot stand Lucius and Severus's ruddy smug looks when they win. Come on team, practice at lunch break!" James barked, letting his nerves go by being a dictator. The team was to nervous to argue, but ate silently.  
  
Icy and Sirius snuck out that night, but Icy felt that Sirius was looking right over her shoulder. She knew there was still a full moon, they lasted about 3 days, but Icy really wanted his attention. All of a sudden Sirius disappeared. She saw a dog slink across the lawn and a wolf run rapidly across the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She grabbed her wand and transformed. A prancing unicorn stood where she had been. She set into a gallop and ran after Sirius and Remus.  
  
Hahahaha… to be continued soon!  
Look for Transformations Part II~  
(Please don't flame me, just criticize…)  
If you want a reply to a question, leave an e-mail.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Transformations—Part 2**  
  
Very Short... Just to tide anyone over until the Explosive part 3  
  
Icy snuck behind the two, fearing someone would discover her. She nearly screamed when she saw something race by. It was a stag, horns out, at full run. She pranced and followed once more. No one could tell she wasn't just another of the creatures of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
All of a sudden she spun around, hearing the happy whistle of a familiar person. Hagrid! She spun around and raced forward, she had to warn them…  
  
She stopped and spun around. That would take telling them all what she was, instead of just watching from afar. She ran until she was just short of them and transformed back to herself. She grabbed her wand and slipped her cloak over her blonde locks, which shone brightly under the full moon. Hagrid approached and she ran forward.  
  
She was met with a deep growl. A shaggy black dog growled and leapt out at her. She was knocked to the ground by the force of it.  
  
"Sirius! It's me! Gerroff!" She begged and pushed the dog off. It stood back puzzled and then Sirius transformed.  
  
"Icy? What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"It's Hagrid! He's coming and I don't think you'll are safe."  
  
"Come with us, we're going to Hogsmeade." Sirius pleaded.  
  
"I… I can't…" Icy muttered, trying not to tell him about the effect of the potion, which she felt like telling him about.  
  
"Ride…errr…--James!" The stag trotted up, his proud horns and slim body just visible in the moonlight.  
  
"You all are all crazy and Hagrid will catch us. And I am not riding on… on… James." Icy sputtered, her devilish-conscience[you know…angel and devil on your shoulders…] telling her to transform and go with them.  
  
Hagrid began to walk towards them.  
  
'It's now or never!' she told herself and whispered "To Unicorn." And before Sirius's eyes she transformed.  
  
"That potion, it was Animagi potion wasn't it?!"  
  
She nodded her silvery head, her mane flapping in the light night breeze. Sirius transformed and they took off, racing the wind towards Hogsmeade village.  
  
~*~  
  
She slipped into Zonko's under James' invisibility cloak with Sirius. Sirius grabbed jokes and tricks and a few filibuster fireworks. She drew her dark cloak around her and paid for their boodle. 3 Sickles, 16 knuts.  
  
They raced out into the Hogsmeade street dancing to the best they could under the cloak. James hopped over and they transformed to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
Icy was lying on the common room couch the day after that fateful night. She was thinking about Sirius, and her dad, and Animagi, and other things.  
  
Remus stormed by, holding a book of curses and countercurses and reading. Icy gazed at him momentarily. Sirius followed and plopped on the couch beside her. She smiled and Sirius kissed her gently. Remus got up and stormed out. [Read Point in Time]  
  
If anyone at all is interested in readng the rest of this fanfic you'll have to wait. PLUS, I have a little chart of all my fanfics that is part of this major story line called "The Chain."  
  
FYI: THE CHAIN  
  
Remus, Icy, and A Dark Secret (3 Parts Written, more to come)  
  
Point in Time (1 Part, just to clarify later events)  
  
Transformations (2 Parts Written, many more to come)  
  
The Dark Days (Not Written At All, wait for it!)  
  
JKR's The Sorcerer's Stone/Shannon Goddard and The Wizard's School (Not part of The Chain)  
JKR's The Chamber of Secrets  
JKR's The Prisoner of Azkaban  
JKR's Book 4  
JKR's Book 5  
JKR's Book 6  
JKR's Book 7/Selina and Harry  
  
More? Maybe!  



End file.
